


Up Close and Personal

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: First year, [l/n] [y/n] was bad with people. She was easily intimidated and was nervous most of the time. That's why she tries to avoid any club. But her older brother, [l/n] Akimitsu would have none of that. He wanted his sister to conquer her fear of meeting new people so he forced her to join the Aoba Johsai's Publishing Club, in which he was the president. And now, he decided her first assignment. Interview Seijou's number 2, Matsukawa Issei!





	1. Seijou Spotlight

Aoba Johsai's Publishing Club. This club was established ever since the school was built. This club was responsible for helping young writers and future editors to showcase their creativity. The club advisor himself was once the editor of a bestselling novelist on his time. The club published a large variety of books and magazines sold inside the whole campus. They were also responsible for the monthly school newspaper.

The most popular seller of the club was the magazine called 'Seijou Spotlight'. This magazine focuses on different students who made a name for themselves though sports, art, music, etc.

And right now, the officers of the club were having a discussion regarding the next issue of the magazine.

"We already have decided on every category except for the 'sports'. So? Who are we going to feature this time?" President of the club, [l/n] Akimitsu said, looking over the members faces. 

His eyes then landed on a small figure trying to make herself a lot more smaller behind the others.

He raised an eyebrow, locking his eyes on her. "[y/n]?"

[l/n] [y/n] flinched as her older brother called her by name. She nervously sweat as she looked up to him. "Y-yes, president?"

"Mind sharing your thoughts on this?" he sternly said crossing his arms.

She bit her lip as she looked around. She felt more cold sweat on her back as everyone's eyes turned to her. She now has all the attention of everyone on the room. She felt herself tremble in fear.

"We're waiting." her brother stated impatiently.

[y/n] gulped nervously. Her brother won't let her go unless she shares something. Taking a nervous breath, she looked up to him.

"Uhmm... H-how about the four third year on the volleyball club?" she suggested.

"The third year?" Akimitsu looked at her in interest.

"Yeah... Uhmm... I watched their matches last interhigh. They did great." she meekly said.

One of the female member of the club raised an eyebrow. "Why four of them? Why can't we just feature Oikawa-kun? Whenever we feature him, we're always sold out." Some of the other female members nodded in agreement.

[y/n] became more nervous. She actually thought of just shutting her mouth but her heart wanted to get her point across. 

And so, she decided to talk. "Well... Yes. But it'll be nice if we give them more variety. Besides, its their last year. Isn't it just fair to introduce them too as appreciation for their hard work? I mean... Oikawa-san wasn't the only reason why our volleyball team is a powerhouse."

The girls frowned at what she said probably taking it as her, antagonizing Oikawa but says nothing.

Akimitsu however seems to consider her suggestion. "Hmm... Yes... That was actually a nice suggestion." he muttered and looked up to the others. "Normally, we only feature one person per category. But our club's anniversary was coming up. We could make the next 'Seijou Spotlight' a special release by featuring four people on the sport's category this time." he smiled. "What do you guys think?"

"Yeah. That's a good idea." one agreed.

"Let's do this." the other one said while the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright!" Akimitsu pointed to the three males sitting in front. "You three, you are assigned to Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Hanamaki."

The females let a disappointed whine having not chosen for Oikawa but Akimitsu ignored them.

"And for Matsukawa..." he looked up and pointed at the back of the group.

[y/n]'s eyes widened as she locked eyes with her older brother.

"...is you, [y/n]."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Persuasion

She's done. She's dead. She's done. She's dead.

She was done for. [y/n] shook in fear as she peak inside the volleyball gym. She do watch the players practice before but she have never talked to any of them.

She have never really paid too much attention before but these guys were giants!

"Wh-what am I gonna do?" she whispered as her eyes nervously darted around.

"Eh? Are you looking for someone?"

"Eek!" [y/n] jumped and stumbled back as a voice sounded behind her.

She recognized the guy as Kindaichi Yutaro while the guy with himwaas Kunimi Akira.

She keep stepping back and hits another person, making her jump. "Ahh!"

"Huh? Are you alright?" a guy with light brown/pinkish brown hair asked, looking down to her. She recognized him as Hanamaki Takahiro. One of the four third year the 'Seijou Spotlight' were going to feature. [y/n] stepped back away from him as she panicked.

"Err... Err... I... I'm from the publishing club... I... I'm tasked to do the article for Ma-Matsukawa-san." she stuttered.

Hanamaki looked over the other boys who were doing some stretches. "Mattsun! Someone's looking for you!" he called.

A tall guy with dark hair approached them and looked down at her. "Yes?"

[y/n] looked up to him wide eyed. Everyone on the club were tall but this guy, Matsukawa Issei might be the tallest of them all. Sitting at the bleachers, she never noticed it but now that she was facing him, he was actually quite intimidating.

"Uhmm... My... My name is [l/n] [y/n] from the publishing club. I'm doing an article for the Seijou Spotlight's sport category. I am assigned to you, Matsukawa-san." she nervously bowed her head. "Can you grant us permission to do an article about you?"

Matsukawa scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ehh... Sorry. But I have to refuse."

"Huh?"

"Hey. Why? Oikawa, Iwaizumi and I already agreed when were asked by the others. It was actually the four of us they were going to feature." the guy she bumped into said.

"Eh? Don't they normally feature one person per category?" Kindaichi stated, looking at [y/n] questioningly.

[y/n] looked down. "It's a special issue for the celebration of Publishing Club. We agreed to feature the four third year who led our volleyball team to victory for three consecutive years."

"But still... I don't think anyone was actually interested at me and Makki." he said.

"Oi! Oi! Why include me?" Hanamaki protested.

Matsukawa raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think people would be interested with you with Oikawa's face plastered on the page before you?"

Hanamaki seems to think over it before letting a nod. "Yeah. I guess you're right with that one."

Matsukawa turned to look at [y/n]. Sorry... Uhm... [l/n]-san, right? You see, I'm not really sure choosing me was a good idea."

[y/n] frowned disliking the way he put himself down. [y/n] admire people who do their very best and from what [y/n] saw, Matsukawa was just as hard worker as Oikawa and the others. She believes he deserves a credit for it. "But why?! You also contributed to the team! You're just as important as everyone on the team!" [y/n] raised her voice, heating up. 

The surprised look of everyone who heard her snapped her back. 

"Eh?! I... I have to go! But... But I'll come back to ask again! So please think about it, Matsukawa-san!" [y/n] bowed her head and flee. She was so embarrassed. 

As she run, she remembered what Matsukawa said. From what she observed, he doesn't see himself as important as Oikawa. He probably got that idea from seeing everyone fawn over Oikawa while they ignored him and the others.

[y/n] looked forward determinedly. "I need to make him agree. Then I'll show everyone he was just as interesting as Oikawa-san..."

* * *

"Hey, Mattsun. Makki said you refused to be featured at the Seijou Spotlight." Oikawa said at lunch time.

Taking a seat beside their captain with his tray of lunch, he nodded. "Yeah."

"Come on! Don't be like that, it was nice of them to feature four of us together!" Oikawa tried to persuade Matsukawa but the middle blocker just shook his head.

"You know I'm not good with interviews and people following me, right?" Matsukawa said.

"You think you're the only one? What do you think of me? I'm not good with those either but I still agreed." Iwaizumi said this time.

"You agreed because it's your chance to finally be popular, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi hits Oikawa on the head. The captain let a loud 'Ow' and pouted.

Hanamaki chuckled as he watched the captain and the ace. He then turned to Matsukawa. "The girl was kinda cute, right Matsukawa?"

Oikawa perked up at that. "Eh?! Really?!"

Hanamaki nodded. "Yeah. She's a first year. I think she's [l/n]-san's younger sister."

"Oh! I've seen her before." Oikawa nodded. "She's kinda shy though. She has never approached me. I can't believe someone as shy as her was on a club where they were required to meet and talk to other people."

Iwaizumi gave him an annoyed look. "Just because she have no interest in you, she is already shy."

Oikawa pouted at that, but offered no response.

Matsukawa continued eating, decision already finalized. He won't be on that magazine.

* * *

"Matsukawa-san!" a voice called over as him and Hanamaki walked out of the school gate. She recognized the girl as the girl from the Publishing Club, [l/n] [y/n].

"Do you need anything, [l/n]-san?" he asked although he has a feeling it was about the magazine.

"About the magazine..." Yeah, he knew it.

"I'm really sorry but my answer is still no." he said.

The girl looked up at him sadly. "But..."

"I'm sure it was fine just having Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Hanamaki. You really don't need me." he said and smiled.

[y/n] frowned as she looked up at him fiercely. "That's not true!" she shouted surprising the two males. "Its not complete without you! You fought with them and won with them! You worked hard as them! You shed tears with them at every loss! Why do you think you're not needed?! It's not Seijou Volleyball Boys Team without you!"

Matsukawa and Hanamaki stared at her wide eyed as she breath heavily after her long rant. She was so intense, making them wonder where the nervous and shy girl they first met at the gym have gone to.

Realizing what she have done, her eyes widened and shrink back. "I'm sorry..." she apologized bowing her head a bit.

Matsukawa let a laugh surprising her. Why was he laughing? "You're amusing." he chuckled. "Thank you but I actually hate interviews. So, I apologize."

[y/n] sadly looked down.

"I appreciate that you think of me as an important member of Seijou Volleyball Team and not just a background character for Oikawa. But... I have to refuse your interview. Sorry." he said and began to walk. He ruffled her hair as he walked passed her. "Be careful on your way home." he said, walking away. Hanamaki followed after him.

[y/n] remained standing there, unmoving even though the two males were already gone. She let a small sigh. 

It seems that her wish to showcase Matsukawa Issei will remain a wish.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
